The major objectives are the overall objectives of the ECOG. These include: 1) the early evaluation of anti-cancer compounds; 2) the pharmacology, toxicology and efficacy of such compounds; 3) the acquisition of knowledge concerning the biology and patterns of expression of malignant disease. Of additional particular interest to us are: 1) the prospective evaluation of treatment methods in patients with cancer of the ovary; 2) the evaluation of combination chemotherapy in patients with metastatic germinal tumors of the testis; 3) evaluation of chemotherapy in cancer of the uterus; 4) evaluation of chemotherapy in cancer of the bladder; 5) the training of personnel in medical oncology.